A Bump In The Road
by bestty500
Summary: We all know the story. Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, gains great friends and a great girlfriend. But we only know that much. Not the full story behind it. What about Beck's past. What- or who did he leave behind? Read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1: How its started

**Hello, my readers. Thank you for taking the time to click and read my story, even if it was or is an accident. Trust me when I say I will make this story to your liking. It's not exactly my first Victorious fanfic (or my first fanfic at all) but it is the first Victorious fic I posted on fan fiction. Anyways, I hope again that you will enjoy this story and that you will like it so much that you will be on the edge waiting for an update. XD.**

**Disclaimer: I have not and do not own Victorious. (but trust me. I will!)**

**We all know the story. Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, gains great friends and a great girlfriend. But we only know that much. Not the full story behind it. What about Beck's past. What- or who did he leave behind? Read this and find out.**

* * *

><p><em>Two 3rd grade students are sitting next to each other in class. One a girl, the other a boy. The girl is pale, with the shortest, blondest hair ever seen. The boy is the opposite; but his tan complexion and dark hair spiked up with gel somehow blends with the girl next to him. They are both doing math problems. They are both cheating, using each other to answer the questions. But who could blame them. Mrs. Stark just gives much to hard equations.<em>

_Fast forward three years. In the 6th grade. They aren't in the same class anymore (they haven't been since 3rd grade). The girl is put into more advanced classes. But they still eat with each other at lunch. And they talk to each other at the end of 7th period, when they both walk out of their elective classes (he is in theatre arts, she is in just art) and all the way to the bus. Yeah, their the best of friends now._

_But the next year (in 7th grade) he gets a girlfriend. He lets go of all the hair gel and goes all natural, and its like **BOOM!** An attractive guy is created. They have a fight about it. Honestly, neither know what its about, except the girl cant give up because of the painful stings of jealousy striking her heart **(he needs to feel the pain I feel)** and the boy is to stubborn to give up a fight that not only he didn't start, but was for no reason. They end up forgiving each other, the boy tossing it out as if it was just a little argument between friends. But the girl cant get it out of her mind, and she tells him the truth: that she has a crush on him. "Oh." is all he says. It is the last day of school after all._

_In 8th grade, they both forget about it. The girl forgets about it by trying to be distracted all the time and making herself notice other, more attractive guys. **(no one is as attractive as him.)** The other boy actually really forgets about it. He's to busy switching from girlfriend to girlfriend every 2-3 weeks. When asked why he did this, he just responded "I cant find my right one." And her heart flutters. Is she his right one?_

_In 9th grade, the girl is alone. She wonders for the first half of the year where he went, cause its pretty lonely in this giant high school without him. But eventually, she stops waiting and wondering about him. She continues her life and she wish she would've half a year ago, maybe then she could be more popular. She nearly forgets about him too, until she gets an email from him, almost to late but still, she's excited because she has many questions._

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Why did you leave?**_

_**Was it hard leaving?**_

_**Was it hard leaving me?**_

_She blushes at the last few questions but no time for that. She reads the email. Hollywood Arts. Yada yada yada. Gifted and talented. Blah blah blah. Talent show. How are you doing? Have any new friends?_

_And that was basically the most important parts._

_So Hollywood Arts? The way the boy has described it made it seem very important. Maybe…..?_

_She opened a new browser window and typed Hollywood Arts as fast as she could. Different window links popped up and so the girl clicked each on until giving up when she had to click page 5. 'Little known school' she thought bitterly. Well to bad. No pain, no gain.' she decides though, to try to be more specific. Maybe add a few more words._

_Hollywood arts school gifted talented California._

_She hit the jackpot. The very first link was the correct one. She knew by looking at the teacher of the year. Mr. Faulk was teachers of the year 3 years running. Mr. Faulk was Beck's least liked teacher._

_She read the summary from home. It read: **Hollywood Arts High school is a school where students in grades 9-12 can explore more into their talents. With a diploma from Hollywood Arts High school, the student can major in much bigger things and major into what they do best. We also encourage students to be independent, creative, and to use their minds in many different ways. Hollywood Arts High school supports any talent in acting, singing, writing, art, ventriloquism, makeup and design, setting, and dance.**_

_Hollywood Arts High school supports any talent in acting, singing, writing, art, ventriloquism, makeup and design, setting, and dance._

_Hollywood Arts High school supports any talent in acting, singing, writing, art._

_Hollywood Arts High school supports any talent art._

_Art._

_Art. _

_**Art!**_

_"I can go to Hollywood Arts!" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth._

_But what she was really thinking was, 'I, **Kaitlyn Currier** can finally see **my Beckett again**!'_

_And it was true. She would. And boy would she cause trouble by doing so._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So that wasn't very hard to type but it was super hard to retype. I really want a beta reader, cause I have some real insecurities….. Anyways, does anyone know an active website which will beta read for me without any requirements. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me. Thanks for reading! Adios!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Hi again readers. Thanks again for sticking with this story and (hopefully) reading it untill the end. Anyways, I have gotten so far four reviews for my first chapter of _A Bump In The Road_, which is a new record for a first chapter (yay!) I seriously hope you like this story and this chapter. **

**Thankyou for my amazing beta, a novelist, for making this story waaaayyyyy better than it was origanlly. Other thankyous will be in My _Thankyou's 4 Reviews _section at the bottom of this page. Happy Readings!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Victorious. That is all Dan Schneider's genius.**

**We all know the story. Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, gains great friends and a great girlfriend. But we only know that much. Not the full story behind it. What about Beck's past. What- or who did he leave behind? Read this and find out.**

* * *

><p>Six pretty good friends and a puppet are sitting at their usual lunch table. The six friends were known as Robbie, Cat, Andre, Tori, Jade and lastly, Beck. They had come out of the long (and oddly boring) class of Mr. Smith, and now held an interesting topic at hand.<p>

It was about giraffes.

Robbie starts it off by saying, "You know, I read in a magazine that giraffes are scared of heights."

"Oh, yeah, I heard that, too," says Andre. "It was in a documentary I watched." After looking at the others' questioning faces, he says defensively, "There was nothing else to watch."

"Well, that's stupid." Rex (_the puppet_) decides he wants to be in the conversation now. "If giraffes were scared of heights, they shouldn't be so tall."

"Well, you can't choose the way you're going to be born," Andre defends.

This is where Jade comes in. She says, "Actually, you can. You know, my mom said that I was supposed to be born a tanned, blonde girl with the _bwiggest, cwutest _green eyes. And I was like, no way. So now I'm like, the complete opposite."

"So you **heard** your mom say that **deep inside **her **stomach**."

"Yes, Vega, I did." After a moment of silence, Jade stands, adding, "I'm going to go take a wazz."

As she walked to the bathroom, she passes a blonde fixing her hair. Jade rolls her eyes and mutters just loud enough for her to hear, "Stupid teenage girls." She's already inside the bathroom before she can see the blonde roll her eyes back.

The blonde, named Kaitlyn, then puts her attention back to where she was spying. It was from where Jade had just come from, but was on one person in particular. Beck Oliver_. _It was only six minutes into her first day and she had already seen Beck. It wasn't really too hard, actually. He still looked the same; he just had longer hair and a better face. But he did not seem to recognize her.

She is about to change this. She will just walk up to him and introduce herself to him so they can be like they were before. But she stops herself before she even walks. '_What if he realizes that you came here mostly because he is here? He'll think you're a stalker,'_ her mind tells her. Another thought comes to mind. _'But how can you get there if you don't start somewhere?' _Kaitlyn agrees with both thoughts and before she gives up this whole thing, makes a plan. '_How about if I walk past the table and do something to get their attention?' _and She has no more inner mind conflict because she has no objections to that plan.

'_Ready? Begin.' _Then_, _she's walking. Walking past many different (but not so important) lunch tables and finally passing Beck's lunch table. But he still does not notice her. Not even a glance is thrown her way.

So she pretends – no, _acts_ – as if she forgot something where she was before and she walks past again (_gets ignored_) and again (_nothing happens_).

'_Just one more time,' _she thinks, walking past again. _'One more time.' 'And just another.' 'Okay, last time.' 'Okay, this will be the last time.'_

And she knows she most likely looks silly and very stupid, but she's desperate and needs his attention. All of it. And she almost just gives it up again until she recognizes her. How could she not? She is the one with the red hair and she is in Kaitlyn's makeup class. _'Errrrr, was it Callie? Or Katie? Catrina? Caterina!'_ Kaitlyn nearly jumps for joy but doesn't because she needs to keep this normal act going. She thinks of yet another plan (_and this one should work_).

She speed walks to Beck's table in the direction of Caterina because she is a main part of the plan. "Caterina!" she says with enthusiasm, spreading her arms open for a hug. And Caterina hugs her back instead of pushes her off, because that's the kind of person she is. '_Introduce me. Introduce me. Introduce me,' _Kaitlyn thinks firmly. And if by luck or chance or the fact that Caterina can read minds or something, she does introduce her.

"Guys, this is my friend, Kaitlyn. She's in my makeup class and is new." Kaitlyn smiles as everyone from the table gives her a welcome, but her eyes are on Beck, who, after welcoming her, doesn't give her a second glance.

"So, Kate, what school did you come from?" the Latina with the _**beautiful**_ cheekbones asks her.

"Well, I'm from Elkins High, straight out of Elkins Middle School."

Beck finally pays some attention, and asks her, "You went to Elkins Middle School?" **Nod**. "And your name is Kaitlyn?" **Nod. **"With a K?" **Another nod.** Beck snorted. "And you had a friend named Beck, too, didn't you?"

_Hook, line, __**sinker. **_"Actually, I did. His name was Beck Oliver." Kaitlyn did a mental smirk when Beck froze and Tori, Andre, Robbie (and _Rex_) paid more attention to the conversation.

"Hey!" Caterina says loudly. "Beck, that guy has the same name as you!"

_**Double**__ hook, line, __**sinker.**_

"Your name is Beck Oliver, too?" she asks with a curious face. Beck nods and says, "Kaitlyn Currier?"

A grin overtakes Kaitlyn's face as she nods, excited. And all the introductions start again because she's not just some person. She is Beck Oliver's past best friend, before Tori _**Vega**_, and Andre _**Harris**_, and Robbie (_and Rex?_) _**Shapiro**_ and _**Cat**__** Valentine **_(who all now decide to **include** their **last **names).

And it's absolutely, positively is perfect, because it's only her first day and she's already part of the group and has already reunited with Beck and….

But the moment is ruined by the stupid puppet. I And actually Cat, too, because Rex only mentioned it, and it could've been ignored; But cat just had to elaborate on it. And _that's _what ruined the moment

"Man, you're lucky Jade isn't here, or else she'd tear you to shreds," says Rex. And Everyone (Beck included) agrees. Kaitlyn has a bad feeling about it, but she asks anyways. "Who's Jade?"

"She's the _coldest, gankiest _girl ever," Rex answers. And After a while he adds, "And she's hot. _Very_ hot." (She notices Beck give a slight glare to Rex and Robbie but didn't really question it.) And There's a silence and Kaitlyn thinks _'Good' _because she doesn't want to talk about _**Jade**_ anymore. And they could've left it at that silence. Been done with it. But then, _off course, _Cat says:

"And, she's Beck's girlfriend!"

Cue the moment crumbling into little, tiny pieces. **It's ruined now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Will you review andor alert this story? Will you never click on this again? Will I have to pay for your medical bills for hurting internally? Tell me. Thanks again for reading. Ciao. **

**Thankyou 4 Reviews (and other stuff)**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**Reviewers: a novelist, El-Queso, Jade Jordan, justshine09**

**My very important beta: a novelist**

**Story/Author Favoriters: skaterbaby-4-14, El-Queso, **

**Story/Author Alerters: El-Queso, Jade Jordan, justshine09, allyclearwater**

**Thankyou you wonderful people you. If you didn't want your username here, just message me and I'll take it off. (Sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 3: A week of self torture

**Gosh. I published this chapter at about 1: something AM. And let me tell you. Thats a pretty hard thing to do on your Ipod touch. So anyone who read this and didn't see a disclaimer or the usual summary, there you go. Same as last time. _Thankyou's 4 Reviews _is at the bottom, and will only show review/alerts for Chapter 2, so yeah...Just keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: No. I am a girl who is stuck in the house with nothing better to do then writing what I hoped would happen in my favorite book/show/movie/etc. I don't own Victorious.**

**We all know the story. Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, gains great friends and a great girlfriend. But we only know that much. Not the full story behind it. What about Beck's past. What- or who did he leave behind? Read this and find out.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girlfriend?<strong>_

_**Girlfriend?**_

"Girlfriend?" Kaitlyn repeats.

She can't believe it.

Actually, she can. It had never come to her thoughts, though. Beck having a _girlfriend_. But Kaitlyn should've seen it coming. If Beck had had so many _girlfriends_ before, why didn't she think that he would have any now?

"Hey!" Kaitlyn shouts out. She suddenly feels a great force push her and she is now on the floor.

"Jade!" she hears Tori yell.

"What? She was in my seat," _**Jade**_ says, as if that is a great explanation for pushing a girl off a seat. However, Kaitlyn has no time to be mad about it. She just wants to know who _**Jade**_ is.

She stands up and turns to look at Jade. It's the girl from before who had called her a 'dumb teenage girl'. The girl with the dark makeup, and the multicolored extensions and…..was that an _eyebrow piercing_? This is what Beck wanted?

'_Not much_,' Kaitlyn thinks bitterly.

"Sorry about that," Beck says to her as Kaitlyn makes a circle around the table and takes the empty seat next to Andre.

"No problemo," Kaitlyn says with a smile. "I get it. It was her seat."

Moment of silence.

"So, why are you sitting here?" Jade asks her. It makes sense, since she clearly missed the whole story while she was in the bathroom.

But Kaitlyn suddenly feels too sick and tired to answer. "I'm sorry," she says before running to the bathroom.

"Look. You've made her cry," Tori scolds Jade.

"All I did was push her down a seat and ask a question. If she can't handle that, then she kind of deserves to cry, don't you think?"

"What? No!"

That is basically the end of the conversation. The rest of lunch is sat in silence (with a fuming Tori) as everyone goes back to eating their lunches.

* * *

><p>It turns out that Kaitlyn has at least three or four classes with the gang, including the one they are in now: Sikowitz. The only seat available is next to Robbie and Rex. That's because Andre, Cat, and Tori are sitting together in the front of the room, and Beck and Jade ruled the middle.<p>

Kaitlyn notices that their (Beck and Jade) hands are intertwined with each others' and they are sitting pretty close. It makes her sick with jealously. How was this not noticeable before? The small kisses and touches? The **holding** of the **hands**?

'_All were signs, you idiot_.'

Sometimes, Kaitlyn wishes her mind would shut up.

"Who are you?"

Kaitlyn stops thinking and sees a very poor looking man. The man's eyes are huge as he looks at her, and she thinks that this hobo is the teacher, since no one else is screaming or panicking.

"I'm Kaitlyn?"

"Oh, Kaitlyn. From the Gaelic origin meaning pure." Mr. Sikowitz stalks up to her and puts his face very close to hers. "Tell me, Kaitlyn, are you pure?"

Kaitlyn feels her cheeks burning. What kind of a question is that? Before she can answer, Tori defends her.

"Sikowitz, stop harassing the girl and just teach the lesson."

Sikowitz listens and backs off, pointing at Tori. "You win this round, Torith, but I will come back undefeated." He backs away slowly and jumps head first out of the nearest window.

"_Torith_?" Tori asks to no one, but still with a look of confusion.

Kaitlyn leans into Robbie, whispering in his ear, "Does this always happen?"

Robbie nods. "It's okay, though. You'll get used to it."

Kaitlyn nods slowly and smiles at him. But what she's really thinking is, '_I don't think I will_.'

* * *

><p>This is driving her insane. This whole Beck&amp;Jade thing. Did they have to stand so close? Did his arms have to hold her shoulders so tightly? Kaitlyn was really killing herself by watching and noticing every detail of them. But it was too hard to stop. For some reason she couldn't. She just wanted to give up. Like <em><strong>really<strong>_** give up**. Seriously, why was she here? '_Because you're just so desperate for a guy to like you._'

"So how has your first day been so far, Kate?" Andre asks her, bursting her bubble of thought (which is actually good because she was right about a firm talk with her mind…how _**weird**_).

"Well, other than that little scene with Sikowitz and the fact that my butt hurts from that push, plus not being able to understand my schedule and find my locker, it's going pretty well."

Kaitlyn is obviously being sarcastic here, but Cat says laughingly, "But that's _terrible_! You shouldn't be happy!" And she's still giggling, even when Tori, Andre, and Kaitlyn give her a look.

Tori turns to Kaitlyn. "What do you mean you can't figure out your schedule?"

"Well, like, I have science second period, right? Well, at the same time, I have makeup design. That doesn't make sense! You can't have two classes at the same time! That's – that's inhuman!"

"Now wait, Kate. The world isn't ending. Let me check out your schedule and see what you mean." Kaitlyn passes the paper (full of just about all her school information) to Andre, and he looks over it, nodding.

"Okay, look. Even though Hollywood Arts is a performing school, it's also required to teach the regular subjects."

"Like science and math?"

"Exactly," Andre says. "So, here you can learn Science, Math, and English, but you can only learn them on certain days since there's not enough space for all the classes."

"So," Tori says, stepping in, "we get different days to learn different things on. Since we're Juniors, it means we get Tuesdays and Thursdays to do the 'regular classes'."

Kaitlyn is still confused. "But then that leaves four periods of nothing."

"Actually, no. Each class is exactly two periods long, so according to your schedule, you have science for 1st and 2nd period and English for 3rd and 4th and Math 5th and 6th period. But! Only on Tuesdays and Thursday." She gives Kaitlyn the face like, '**I know. I'm clever**.'

"Which means 7th period is…"

"Study Hall," Kaitlyn finishes for Andre. She laughs as he makes the face, **'I know. I'm awesome.**'

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, but we're not done yet. We still need to find a locker. Locker 239."

Kaitlyn has no idea where it comes from, but she points in a random direction ahead of her and shouts, "Show us, Mr. School Guide!"

For some reason, it's a big celebration that they're looking for a locker, because Andre is smiling like crazy, Tori shouts an 'Arriba!', and Cat shouts, "Yay!" then claps and runs after her friends (which actually isn't strange for Cat.) Kaitlyn is left laughing and running also.

When they do reach her locker, the cheering ends. It stops in a snap, because the locker is so _ugly_ and _dull_ in comparison to all the other beautiful lockers with paintings on them, and disassembled instrument parts, and graffiti. She tells this to the others.

"Don't worry. Just a few months ago, I was new here, too, and I spent, like, forever picking a design for my locker. I mean, everyone else's were so creative and awesome. And I was thinking I could never do that…"

Kaitlyn tunes out on Tori's 'life lesson' because there they are again. Beck and Jade are standing (and doing more) in front of a locker that is covered in black and multicolored scissors. It's obviously Jade's, and Kaitlyn almost hits her head against the lockers because of her luck. Now she'll have a front row view to the _**Beck and Jade express**__._

_**Great.**_

"Hello?" Tori waves a hand in front of Kaitlyn's face and she tunes back in "I'm sorry. Tuned out. What were you saying?"

"Well, I was just telling you my story but it seems like you don't really care, so…" Tori is joking but Kaitlyn still apologizes. "Look, I'm just going to just put my books into my locker and go home, since school is over. You guys can go."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be locked in school without anyone knowing," Andre agrees.

Cat gasps. "I had a dream once where I was a gingerbread and my brother, he was the grandma. You know, from the story? Yeah, well, I was like, (**Cat changes her voice into a confident, loud one**) 'You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread Cat!' and my brother is like, (**she says it in a grandma voice**) 'Come back, Gingerbread Cat!' But while I was running, (**her voice gets sadder and she slows her speaking speed**) a dog caught me and ate me."

Tori, Andre, and Kaitlyn give her another look (although Kaitlyn loves how Cat did that (unknown) monologue. It was good.)

"What?" Cat asks them. Tori shakes her head and walks away with Andre and Cat, giving Kaitlyn a short

"Bye!"

Kaitlyn sighs and looks toward the black locker. Beck and Jade are long gone, and so are most of the other people who were in the halls. She doesn't really want to be locked in so she quickly throws her books into her (plain-o) locker and turns before letting out a short scream and having a small heart attack.

"_Cat! _You gave me a heart attack. Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Cat says, "I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you something and you looked busy. So I told myself, 'don't say anything. Just what until Kaitlyn is done being busy.' And I liked that plan, which is really good because sometimes I don't-"

"Okay! Cat, I'm sort of in a hurry. What did you need to tell me?"

Cat grabs her arm and takes a good, long sniff, smiling. "You smell like soap!"

It takes a minute for Kaitlyn to comprehend this.

"Maybe it's because I take showers….using my many bars of soap," she finally says.

Cat nods and giggles. She takes Kaitlyn's arm once again and sniffs it for a long time. Then, she just walks away.

Kaitlyn watches her walk until Cat is really out of those doors, and out of the one million thoughts coming to her, the biggest one is, '_What a freak_.' She cannot believe she will be surrounded by more of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how are you liking Kaitlyn right now? How are you likng the story so far? How are you liking this chapter? Sorry if this didn't make sense to you. I guess you could call it Kaitlyns interaction with all the main characters (but alas! where is Trina? Promise to put her in chap 4)<strong>

**Also, I didn't think I made Jade mean enough. Not that I'm one of those people who think Jade is only mean; Its just that I have a feeling Jade would probaly be more...jealous? Rude? I don't know. What do you think she would do in that situation?**

**Anyways, you know the usual. Liked it? Loved it? Medical bills? Yada yada. (I really have to change this.) Thanks for readng! **

**Thankyou 4 Reviews (and other stuff)**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**My Very Important Beta: a novelist**

**Reviewers: El-Queso, (twice!) 666LuvJayC **

****Story/Author Favoriters: ****

****Story/Author Alerters: sissam93, 666LuvJayC ****

**Thankyou you wonderful people you. Sorry if I missed anyone. I'm like, on no sleep. If you didn't want your username here, just message me and I'll take it off. (Sorry!)**


	4. Bad news and some good

**Okay, now for anyone who was waiting on an update on this story, I have some bad news...and good news, if you like my writing style or anything. Okay, lets start with the bad news so we don't have to put a downer on the good news.**

**_Bad News:_ I am letting this story go. In other words, I give up. I really have no reasons except for lost of inspiration. I don't have any ideas of how to continue this. Plus, I feel that this story is kind cliché, which is another reason why I don't want to continue. **

**_Good News:_ I have even more story ideas. This is good news because if you like my writing style, then you can wait and see what happens. I already have a chapter of a new Victorious horror fan fiction I'm doing, so maybe you'll read (and like) this.**

**So hopefully you understand my reasons. Maybe, I will continue this story later, when I get new inspiration and everything, but for now, don't expect an update. So, that's it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, and whoever put this story on alerts. Goodbye!**


End file.
